


Martyr

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy to blame herself. She's been doing it for years. But how can she blame herself when Zarya won't let her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martyr

Angela Ziegler hated herself more and more with every day that passed. Every time a being lost its life because of _her_ it wore her down more and more, like an immense weight on her chest threatening to take away her breath and crush her. It made no difference whether it was because she healed an ally, or amplified their strength, or killed the person herself…Every time she saw someone fall before her eyes, she wanted to scream out in anguish. She was a terrible, _terrible_ person. Giving up her morals and ideals and going to war again even though she promised she never would. For that, she could never forgive herself.

That was why it felt so wrong to feel like this. Angela didn’t deserve it. Even so, she didn’t want to refuse the woman before her. Mercy wanted her muscular, warm embrace and her dry kiss. Zarya was everything she wanted and more. But that would be wrong. That would be forgiving herself in a way.  She blamed these urges on being an Omega. It was much easier than dealing with the emotional backlash of admitting she was maybe, possibly in love. Everyone had physical desires. That was science. That was all this was.

An Omega longing for an Alpha. Biology.

The Russian woman was standing across from where Mercy sat in a desk chair, towering over the slender Omega.  Her arms were casually crossed over her chest, muscles looking so delicious Mercy wanted to just run her hands over them. Feel the tight biceps beneath her fingertips. Arousal made her head swim as she listened to the words falling from Zarya’s kissable mouth, face flushed.

“I would like to make what we have more personal. Would you?” Zarya’s voice was steady, unwavering. So very sure of herself, but not to the extent of being arrogant. The Alpha’s eyes were sparkling with life and excitement. This was a woman who never felt guilt for her actions. She went into everything confident, knowing exactly what she was going to do, and came out on the other side unfazed.

Perhaps that lack of guilt was because she was an Alpha. Omegas weren’t supposed to go to war. They weren’t supposed to be soldiers. They weren’t built for it, emotionally. They didn’t have the blind ambition or determination that Alphas did. Every kill took a toll on them. Or maybe that was just the case for Angela. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Zarya deserved an honest response for her forward, respectful inquiry.

Mercy opened her mouth, “well…that is…” She averted her gaze. “I don’t know.” The words were catching in her throat. _No. No. Say no!_ Instead, uncharacteristically, she stuttered like a fool. Her face was bright red.

Zarya hesitated, hurt flashing in her eyes for just a second. Then, selfless as always, it disappeared. It was replaced by friendliness and acceptance. “No, it is alright. I misinterpreted! I thought maybe you were flirting, but I should not assume an Omega being nice is interested in my charm and good looks.” Her words were coupled with a bright grin. Mercy was overwhelmed. She couldn’t help but blush under Zarya’s steady gaze, at the sight of that sheepish smile…

She was so wrong. Angela _was_ flirting. She was enraptured by her wit and confidence and good looks! What Omega could _possibly_ not want Zarya? She was an Alpha willing to be friends with an Omega. An unspoken taboo. She was easily jealous, as most Alphas were, but she was able to shelf it and focus on important things. She was gentle and attractive. She was _perfect._

“No…” Mercy began. No what? No, she wasn’t interested in her or no she was!? Her mind raced a thousand miles per second.

Zarya cocked her head. “No?” Mercy blushed bright red. God, she was acting like such a child! The tall, muscled Alpha crossed her thick arms. Nodding, she smiled and bowed her head.

“So be it. Now is not good time, yes?” Zarya gazed about herself, looking sheepish. “Office is place for work not romance. Or personal things. I am going to club tonight with Lena and some others. Maybe you join us, hmm?” Her white teeth nearly sparkled, making Mercy’s heart pound. How could she refuse such a sincere offer? It was so casual. Making it clear that if they wanted to just hang out, Zarya would be okay with it. Angela appreciated it.

“Alright, maybe if I finish work.” The Omega offered her happiest smile. Zarya gave her the thumbs up and nodded.

“Do not work too hard. I apologize for disturbing you.” Mercy reached for her when her back was turned, biting her bottom lip. Unspoken words touched her lips. _No, don’t go._ Her inner Omega wailed but this was for the best. The door to Angela’s office clicked shut behind Zarya, and the doctor let out a heavy sigh of relief, slumping in her seat. That had been too much to handle. It was overwhelming. The Alpha she’d been desiring for weeks had just approached her and basically asked to be her girlfriend and she’d just stuttered like an idiot.

Angela leaned down and buried her face in her arms. Zarya’s smile filled her mind when she closed her eyes. Just a little bit of sadness was buried in it. Angela regretted flirting with her. Leading her on like she did when in the end, she knew she could never accept the big Alpha’s feelings. Again, for the best. Zarya could easily find a better Omega, a better _woman…a better human._ One who hadn’t done so many terrible things. Mercy groaned in dismay as she forced herself to focus on the huge stack of medical records on her desk. She had work to do. Even if she did finish, she was not going out clubbing. Not with Zarya…or anyone.

 

Come nine she was restless, unable to get any work done. Her thoughts were plagued by Zarya’s sad smile and blatant interest. Mercy was ashamed of herself. She tried to focus on her work, and had been for the past half hour but it was _impossible._ The fingers that gripped the pen in her hand trembled. She imagined running her fingers across the buff Alphas muscular arms, drawing them over her breasts and tight stomach. Angela didn’t even realize she was whimpering, pressing her hot thighs together, eyes half lidded.

If she’d gone with Zarya who knows what would have happened? Many things happened between two needy people when they went dancing, especially in the types of clubs Lena frequented. Sometimes, if an Omega or Alpha got too heated, they would have sex in some corner. Breathless, Mercy imagined it. Zarya whispering her name, rucking her dress up and rutting into her hard and fast, holding her against some wall. Biting her throat. She could just imagine her knot, pressing against her entrance. At the thought of knotting, she was knocked out of her reverie.

She shook her head and practically jumped up. “What am I thinking!? Have I gone mad?” Even so, the thought wouldn’t leave. She worried her bottom lip, eyes glistening. How unfair. How unfair for Zarya to be so utterly desirable. So desirable that- Mercy couldn’t hold back a snarl, even if no one was there. No, no! What if Zarya went home with another person tonight? What if she pressed _them_ into a corner and smothered them in kisses and filled them? Hands trembling, she covered her eyes to try to escape the image. Her hands came away wet. She was a mess. Half of her body was shuddering with desire, the other crumpling in despair. Angela was saved from her despair by a loud phone call.

Sniffling, she forced herself to put on her work face and voice, answering quickly. “Yes, hello?”

“It’s Lena. You really messed up big,” Tracer was scolding her. “Zarya left already. Can’t believe you didn’t show up.”

Angela couldn’t believe it, but she was nearly grinning with delight. Her anguish left her. The possessiveness was unusual, unlike her. Even so, she didn’t try to stop this feeling. Anyone would want Zarya to themselves. Even if she herself couldn’t. “You know why I can’t spend time with her…be with her.”

“I don’t know anything of the sort,” Tracer snorted, “I know you’re some sort of martyr that has to blame herself for everything that goes wrong in the world.”

Mercy scowled at the rude tone and blatant annoyance. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Really?! I think I do Angela. You refuse to take a mate because you think you don't deserve anything good because you've killed people. I've tried to be gentle, but you basically told Zarya you'd come and then you didn't show up. Now she left too. You really let her down. Angela. Angela? “ Mercy hung up quickly, slapping her phone down. _Martyr!?_

How could she call Angela a martyr when she blamed herself for not being there to save Amelie? Stressed out, now angry, and body still quivering with arousal, Mercy decided she should just head to bed. She put away her paperwork, slapping her desk shut. As she walked to her bedroom, the gentle Omega gazed around her pure white, boring apartment. Everything was clean. Orderly. She imagined Zarya seeing this, what would she say? She’d probably say it was beautiful, like Angela herself.

Angela couldn’t help but giggle. Zarya really was charming. The Omega walked towards her bedroom, wishing more than anything Zarya was by her side. Her bed was so big, they could lay themselves across it, do whatever they desired. Fantasies began to leak in to cracks of her mind.

Aleksandra on her knees, pants around them. Mercy licking her until she rose and swelled against her tongue. Oh god, how would she _taste? How big was she?_

“Fuck,” Angela cursed as she gazed across her dark bedroom. She grabbed the handle of her nightstand angrily. Internally, she belittled and scolded herself. She was weak, and filthy minded. Disgusting. She wrapped her hand around her partner for the night, a small pink vibrator, knowing it would _never_ be enough. The Omega collapsed onto her bed, burying her face into her large amount of fluffy pillows. She shifted under the covers, tugging them over her.

She wondered just how much Aleksandra desired her. Did she pleasure herself? Did she whisper Angela’s name? Did she imagine her body as Mercy was beginning to imagine hers now? Getting dizzy, the Omega flipped onto her back and spread her thighs. She stared up at her ceiling, guilt threatening to crush her, desire forceful and overpowering. Zarya was making her lose her mind, putting her mind and body at war. She hissed when she grazed her thumb over her clit. She was already a little moist, but soon her clit was throbbing and tense beneath her fingertips. Whimpers poured from her mouth, as she dipped her fingers into her entrance, wetting them before sliding them around her stiff clit.

Nervously, she hadn’t done this in a long time, she pressed the tip of the dildo into herself. There was no resistance. Her entrance practically sucked it in. She thumbed her clit eagerly, chest beginning to rise and fall heavily, her clothing becoming tight and hot and unbearable. It being uncomfortable was okay though. She could only indulge herself so much.

She gasped as the toy hit home, fully sheathed inside her. It wasn’t hot, it didn’t throb, and it wasn’t _Zarya’s._ But it would have to be enough. Panting, the Omega began to pump the tool inside her, crushing her thumb against her clit. She wanted Zarya’s lips around her nipples, wanted her big hands on her hips. Wanted to be broken and fucked until she passed out. She tried desperately tried to imitate the pattern she thought Zarya would take with her. Her wrist hurt she was trying so hard, the poor imitation of an Alphas cock slipping into her entrance.

Even so, she was going to come.

_In her mind, Zarya pressed her lips against her ear and whispered, “Come for me.”_

Mercy gasped. She wanted to hear those words. She wanted to hear the Alpha’s voice, feel her touch, see her! Her throat hurt she was shouting so much as her orgasm crashed over her. She lost so much control of her suddenly tense body she couldn’t even bring herself to thrust the toy anymore. Instead she ground her thumb into the swollen bud of her clit _over and over._ It felt like she was coming for an hour. Her body was tense and hot, moisture dripping onto her pale inner thighs…  Angela collapsed, panting like she had just sprinted in a marathon.

Even though it had felt so wonderful it wasn’t _enough. Her body still ached._

Her Omega demanded it. Demanded Zarya take her, even when she had come already. To pin her and knot her and _breed_ her. God, she really was losing her mind, wasn’t she!? The fact that she had just masturbated to the thought of Zarya hit her suddenly.  She only touched herself when biology demanded it, when she hit her heats! How dare she indulge herself like she just did!? God, she was disgusting.

The self-hatred was halfhearted.  She couldn’t feel that way, not when she had just orgasmed. The guilt wouldn’t come. Even if she had felt guilty, the thought of Zarya would have surely overpowered it. 

That night, no matter what she did Angela couldn’t get to sleep.

 

Mercy was exhausted when she came into work the next day. Her hair was messier than usual, and her body had an almost painful ache for some odd reason.  It was strangely familiar but she didn’t want to think about it, didn’t have time to. She trudged into the lobby, and did the usual, albeit halfhearted and weak. She said hello and waved and smiled and made small talk with a few of the other Overwatch employees.

She tucked some of her blond locks behind her ear as she walked by Winston. “Hey there big guy.” He grinned and waved heartily at her as she passed.

“Zaryanova was looking for you Doctor Ziegler!” The ape smiled, big eyes shining.

Angela froze at words. Between her legs, she there was a wet gush. She whimpered. Her knees threatened to bend and give. Then she realized where she was, who she was talking to- and suppressed the feeling. “I-I have a lot of work to do today. Tell her it will have to wait,” she said hurriedly, stalking away quickly.

“What will have to wait,” Winston called after her in confusion, his face scrunched up. He adjusted his glasses in curiosity and she glanced back at him once she reached her office.

“Nothing.” The Omega called back, and promptly slammed the door shut behind her. Whimpering, she collapsed against it. Her body had woken up immediately at the mention of that woman. That sharp, painful ache she’d been feeling increased tenfold. There was a hot, wet empty feeling between her thighs.  Her nipples ached beneath the top of her uniform. They longed for fingers or a mouth. She shuddered, rubbing her palm on top one breast over her shirt.  Her nipples tensed, and she nearly dropped to her knees.

“ _Yes,”_ she whispered, wetting her lips. Then, reality hit her. No! Not yes! She had work to do; these feelings were not allowed! She had to get Zarya out of her mind! 

It was painfully hard to do. But eventually, she was able to at least mindlessly check over the list of prescriptions of her patients. But only about a half hour of that passed before there was a knock on the door. Insistent, and when she ignored it, lost in her thoughts and her body and her work, the door slammed open. Her heart pounded when Zarya stepped inside, wild eyed. The Alpha slammed the door shut behind her.

“Have you lost your mind, doctor!? Why are you working today?!” Her Russian accent was so charming when she was angry, Angela noted. Then she thought about the question, confused. She wondered if it was her day off and she hadn’t realized it. Then, she noticed the swollen tent in Zarya’s pants. The way her skin was glistening with sweat. How tense her big, muscular body was. Mercy’s mouth watered, and she blinked, in a daze. She wanted. Wanted that bulge, to uncover it and sink herself in it. All thoughts of work, of anything, left her mind. Everything but that cock. Waiting, ready for her.

“Angela!” Zarya’s hands were on her shoulders. “I could smell your heat from the training ground… Angela.” Her heat? Mercy smiled blankly, she didn’t care. All she cared about was the fact that Zarya was practically on top of her, eyes gazing into hers. The Alpha’s eyes were dark with lust. The Omega put a soft, gentle hand on the Alpha’s belly just above her stiff cock. Zarya grabbed her wrist, eyes flashing with rage and even more arousal, practically sparking with emotion. “No, Angela, I will not touch you. Not like that.” Mercy whined.

A part of her was completely embarrassed and ashamed. Zarya must have been disgusted to see her acting like this. Pressing against her like a cat, whimpering and soaked and inhaling her scent.“Aleksandra ple-“ Zarya silenced her, big hand on her mouth.

“You are going to be death of me,” the Russian whispered, cock twitching beneath her clothing. Mercy whimpered, and ran her tongue along the hand that covered her lips. It tasted like sweat, almost sweet. Zarya shuddered, throbbing against Mercy’s thigh. Then, before Angela could make another move, she tossed Mercy over her shoulder like a sack. Realizing what was happening, the Omega shrieked. “Do not hate me for this Doctor Ziegler. I am sorry.” Zarya murmured. Hate her!? Didn’t she realize that Mercy lusted for her, maybe loved her!?

To her surprise, some of her coworkers were standing outside her doorway. One of them was Fareeha, who had her arms crossed. She was holding back a group of Alphas. Suddenly, Angela’s logical side emerged. Suddenly, everything made since. Angela was in heat. She was utterly humiliated. She was signaling all across her damn workplace! She had known deep down she was in her heat but still went to work and now she was being carried like a child out. And more than that, she _couldn’t_ care. She had skin on skin contact with her desired mate. Nothing else mattered.

 “Good, you got her. I’ll show you to her place and I’ll take over from there. I’m a Beta so I don’t feel that pull you do,” Fareeha said almost casually. Strained, Zarya nodded, crease between her brows.

“Come, let us hurry.”

 

Fareeha and Zarya brought her to her apartment which was relatively near the base. Fareeha knew the passcode, so soon they were inside. By that point, Mercy was practically going mad. Zarya’s scent was thick and heady and covering her. Her pheromones made it clear how much she wanted to be inside Angela, and the bulge in her pants looked so kissable and touchable and fuck Angela wanted it in her, wanted her knot. The fact that Fareeha was here was just pissing her off. Shouldn’t she be with _her_ mate, not interfering with Aleksandra and Angela!?

“I’ll take over from here. It’s time for you to go, Zarya.” The Beta stated calmly, giving Mercy a kind smile. She wanted to slap the silly girl. She expected Zarya to agree with Pharah, and leave. But to her surprise, the Alpha set her down, only to pull her close again. This time in an embrace.

There was a moment of silence, before the big buff Alpha whispered, “Don’t want to.”

 Fareeha’s expression was deadly calm. “Zaryanova. Leave, now.” Even though Pharah was a Beta, this was still incredibly arousing to Angela. Watching her ideal mate growl and assert her dominance while her cock was against her body. It was every Omega's dream. Zarya obviously was conflicted pained. One side of her desperately wanted to stay with Angela. To protect her, mate her, bite her. The other side, the part of her that wasn’t an Alpha was telling her to leave Angela to her own devices so that this didn’t get messy. Mercy whined, and clutched the Alpha’s hard muscled body.

Her erection was hot and hard on Angela’s belly. Her body shivered and she held the hard bulge in her hand. Shocking her and arousing her, Zarya snarled deeply and bucked against her hand. Pharah’s eyes narrowed at the action.

“No. You leave.” Zarya growled, voice throaty and growly. Her teeth were bared in a snarl, and her eyes were burning with growing anger. Fareeha looked strained. She probably knew what would happen if she tried to make an Alpha leave an Omega in her heat a third time. Her jaw was tight, locked. She opened her mouth to speak, was interrupted by a snarl from Zarya, and then walked away, seeming pained.

“…If Angela gets mad at me for this...and if you hurt herI will kill you Alek.” Then she was gone.

Panting, they clung to each other. When Pharah was long gone, Zarya pushed her away, gazing into Angela’s eyes. Mercy nearly fell against the Alpha. She was ready. Her body throbbed painfully, the emptiness between her legs begging to be filled and satisfied. Zarya smiled, and cupped her cheek. The logical, non-Omega part of Mercy was screaming, begging for this to not happen. The Alpha’s mouth moved towards hers.

  “Wait, wait no not like this! Zarya! I _can't!_ ” Angela whimpered quickly, finally gaining slight control of herself. Even as she spoke. The muscular Alpha’s jaw tightened further and she growled angrily. But she nodded.

“I understand.”                                       

Angela collapsed against the taller woman, whimpering. Grinding helplessly against her hard body. She growled angrily when Zarya reached for her belt and grabbed something familiar. Beams of light stretched between two cuffs. Zarya spun her, and pinned her arms behind her back. The cuffs locked around her wrists. Zarya trembled visibly, body dripping with sweat as she lifted her again. She padded around the apartment, until she found her bedroom. “Lock the door. I will go get Pharah. I am sorry. I thought maybe you wanted to mate. Forgive me for being so rude.”

“No! You're not being rude! Leaving me right now would be rude. I'd never forgive you. Stay with me, satisfy my heat please,” Mercy whimpered, and Zarya chuckled painfully and placed her down on the bed.

“We must get you suppressants, _then_ we talk about Omega heat. Not now. I will not be able to resist biting you.” Tears dripped down Angela’s cheeks, like two streams.

“No please don’t leave me I don’t want you to resist,” She sobbed.

Zarya gazed into her eyes, her entire body tight and tense. The Alpha’s knuckles were bleach white when she grasped Angela by the face. Then, understanding crossed her face when she realized how in turmoil, how chaotic the Omega was feeling right now. How she was vulnerable, and scared and needed in Alpha- but not to mate her. But to warm her, and comfort her. And that was something Zarya could _definitely do._ The Alpha realized what she had to do now.

“Listen to me! Angela. I will  _not leave you._ But we must not mate. I will not bite you. I could never leave you to suffer heat alone.”

The thought of a bite nearly made her scream. It took what little willpower Angela had inside her to nod.

“…A-Aleksandra, please...hold me,” the Omega gasped, breath heavy. Wordlessly, expression tight, Zarya did as she asked. Her arms wrapped around Mercy’s waist, held her body against her, hands still bound behind her. The doctor was helpless. She could have taken advantage of the situation, succumbed to the urges her body was feeling, satisfied both their desires. Instead, Zarya snuggled against her. She called Pharah as she said she was going to. She informed Mercy she was on the way with medicine, scolding her for not having any on hand. Mercy didn’t care she didn’t care! It was absolute torture. It felt so _good_ , but it felt so _horrible_. Her erection was pressing between her thighs. So close, so hot, but so far. The heat of her arousal was almost blistering, and she whimpered and moaned and writhed and begged. And Zarya persevered through all of it, murmuring sweet nothings. Asking her if she wanted her to move, comforting her. Zarya didn’t deserve this. To suffer like this.

Somehow, she fell asleep like that.

Her dreams were full of heat and sweat and rutting and Zarya’s gentle voice. She loved her. She loved Zarya. 

Angela had another reason to never forgive herself once all this was over.

 

 


End file.
